Stan of the House
Stan of the House is the first episode and pilot in season one of Dog with a Blog. It first aired on Disney Channel in the United States on October 12, 2012 after the DCOM premiere of Girl vs. Monster, leading Dog with a Blog in with 4.5 million views, ranking Dog with a Blog as one of Disney Channel's strongest series launches in recent history. Plot The episode starts out when Tyler is studying with Sabrina, a cheerleader. Stan in his mind introduces Tyler, as a Tyler puts aside the studying --- and tries to flirt with Sabrina. Stan in his mind introduces Tyler, and says that he has a face of a smooth playa. But Avery comes downstairs in a angry mood, because Avery has the family room as shown on the sign up sheet from 3:00 PM to 6:00 PM. Stan in his mind introduces Avery, as Tyler's stepsister, and is basically a psycho about rules, while she even has a rule about not interrupting her. They both argue, when Avery finally puts it aside, and says to have the family room on Tuesday for the Student Tollerance club meeting, while Tyler needs to have the family room on Tuesday to have his cheerleaders come audition for a fake play, "Homeschool Musical". They then both argue, as Ellen, Tyler and Chloe's stepmom and Avery's mom, is about to pull the plug on their argument and set them both straight, as Bennett, a psychologist who has made parenting books, and Tyler and Chloe's dad and Avery's stepdad stops her. Chloe runs in as Stan in his mind introduces Chloe. Stan says that psychologist kids are usually not okay in the head, which is said among many people, but he says she's okay. But then, she says their is a monster chasing her. Stan then pops in and says that she's doing okay, not great. Afterwards, Bennett introduces Stan to the family. Everyone is thrilled except Ellen. Later on (possibly the next day), Ellen sees Stan on the chair in front of a plate with nothing but crumbs on it. Avery then comes in, wondering what her mom is doing. Ellen leaves and Avery goes to the cupboard to get dog food for Stan. Stan, in his mind, talks about how yummy it seems and figures out when to tell them he can talk. Tyler walks in, and strikes up a conversation with Avery, thus distracting her from giving Stan his food. He yells at her to give him the food, and they figure out he can talk. He tries to let time pass and let them figure out an explanation for themselves. After about an hour of them standing frozen in confusion, he explains his special ability. Stan tells them about his previous owners and they promise not to do expiriments on him. Chloe comes hearing him talk, but Avery tells her that she's dreaming and to go back to sleep. Chloe believes her but then Stan talks again,not knowing that Chloe would hear him. Chloe then runs to Bennet and Ellen, telling them that Stan could talk. They don't believe her, so Bennett lies to Chloe, saying that there is a pony in her room. After, they go to Avery's room. Stan leaves for something. Avery tries to prove that Tyler is bluffing by saying that she hates Stan. Tyler says he's going to tell Dad, but he decided not to, proving that he was bluffing. Avery chases Tyler out of the room and asks Chloe what she meant when she was replying that Stan ran away. Chloe was going to look for Stan while Avery blamed the run of Stan on Tyler. Avery mentioned she lived in the house for all twelve months. They think of going to the shelter but forget to cancel the cheerleader show and the Student Tollerance Club. Ellen and Bennett start dancing but Chloe just walks away. Tyler texts the cheerleaders and Avery throws a half billboard onto the floor which Tyler says is a "random rule." Avery gets embarrased but says she is new at rule breaking, frees Stan, and sprays Stan's bacon-flavored spray on her enemy or employee, Glenn, whose nickname from Stan is, "some guy named Glenn. Don't really know him. Moving on." Ellen and Bennett go the shelter and expect a haircut and more from Tyler and Avery. Ellen gets "dog for sale" flyers but Tyler decides to act like a brother and gets thanked by Avery. Tyler hugs Avery, causing the entire family, even Stan to join in. Stan puts an image of him and his family on his blog and almost gets caught by Ellen giving himself "his own little doggy treat." Cast 'Main Cast' *G. Hannelius as Avery Jennings *Blake Michael as Tyler James *Francesca Capaldi as Chloe James *Stephen Full as the voice of Stan *Regan Burns as Bennett James *Beth Littleford as Ellen Jennings *Kuma as Stan 'Guest Cast' *Audrey Whitby as Sabrina *Harvey Guillen as Glenn *Michael Boucher as Owner #1 *Christopher Birt as Owner #2 Trivia *This episode was filmed in the first week in November 2011. *This episode became available for purchase on October 2, 2012 on iTunes. *This episode is currently available at Watch Disney Channel.com and on the Watch Disney Channel app. *Stan introduces the characters in this episode; Avery as a psycho about rules, Tyler being a smooth playa, Chloe being an okay psychologist kid, but sometimes is in weird situations, Bennett being a goofball, and Ellen being a cat person. It also included Glenn, but he introduced with this exact quote "Some guy named Glenn, don't really know him, moving on.." in a quick style. *This episode was available for a free download on iTunes for about a month. *Homeschool Musical is a reference to the Disney film High School Musical. *The episode title is a pun on the expression "man of the house". Quotes *'Tyler:' We're gonna have to break some more rules? Are you with us? *'Avery:' Lets do this! *breaks off part of a bulletin board and slaps it on the ground.* *'Tyler:' I said some ''rules. Not just like random rules! *'Avery:' Oh sorry. I'm new at this. ---- *'Ellen:' Especially you Avery, we expect more from you. *'Tyler:' What, you don't you expect more from me? *'Bennett': All I'm hoping out of you is a haircut. ---- *'Stan: Give me the stinking food! I'm drooling a pool over here! *'''Avery: Did he just...talk?! *'Stan:' Think fast and cover quickly! Uh, no ... I mean woof. *'Tyler: '*Stares in disbelief.* He did it again! *'Stan: '''I didn't. I said, woof. *''Time passes for a long tim''e *'Stan:' Really? Still processing? ---- *'Ellen:' Hot poodles? Bennett, we are not getting another dog! *'Stan:''' I'm gonna have to put a bell on her! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1